nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 1 (Lendraca)
Five strangers arrive in the metropolis, Lendraca. Status *DM: Raymond *Players:BD1 **Bryce - Asteron ***Starting XP: 0 ***XP Earned: +350 **Ryan - Ontan ***Starting XP: 0 ***XP Earned: +350 **Lucy - Roselyn ***Starting XP: 0 ***XP Earned: +350 **Ken - Mygas ***Starting XP: 0 ***XP Earned: +350 **Patrick - Echo ***Starting XP: 0 ***XP Earned: +350 *Date: October 27, 2012 Set-up FIve people completely unaffiliated with each other happen to be travelling with a hobbit caravan.BD2 Summary 5 unrelated people meat during a hobbit caravan. One night a termite swarm approaches. Termites A medium sized swarm of termites attacks the caravan. Some hobbit guards attempt to fend them off, but most cower in fear. Asteron slays the termite queen with his sword, before switching to a torch to mop up the rest. Ontan helps by blowing some of the insects up. Mygas uses magic to make Rose huge. She stumbles around blindly and swings her glaive in the air. Myria dies. Mygas hides in the corner. Echo finds the hobbit's liquor and makes Maltov Cocktails to throw at the swarms. One brave Hobbit is lost in the fray and a wagon is damaged. BD3 Repairs A few people ride off to fetch a Wainwright, while Asteron stays behind to repair the wagon. He does an admirable job fashoning a new wheel out of improvised materials, and clears away the broken wall. Before he can start to rebuild the wall, the hobbits insist that the wainwright must do the repairs, citing some contract agreement. Asteron honors their request and stop repairs. While waiting for the wainwright to arrive they have a funeral, and Asteron gives a stirring speech about the felled hobbit. The wainwright arrives and compliments Asteron on his work on the wagon so far, then finishes the repairs himself. The caravan gets underway and arrives at Lendreca without further incident. BD4 Lendraca Asteron goes to he city guard headquarters to make his report. He bathes in the bath outside, and is disgusted by the citizens lack of personal hygiene. He makes his report and is sent to the main temple of Pyth. There he is given a mission to recover stolen goods. Not knowing much about cities, he finds his traveling companions to help with the investigation. He finds them wasting time discussing the merits of finding a missing cat. Rose had asked the gods for direction as to which jobs had the most merit. The job of finding the cat has been one of them that she'd felt drawn toward as being important. He tries to convince the lunatics that service to the temple is more important than chasing after small animals. They agree to help for a while. They travel to the store (of guilty pleasures) to which the goods were suppose to arrive, and talk to a nervous merchant. He explains the severity of the crime but offers no help. Rose storms out, perhaps finally realizing the seriousness of the crime and becoming frustrated by the time she wasted on the cat chase. In fact Rose stormed out of the store, not because she'd realized the seriousness of the crime but because she is the servant of the gods, not of some bully Minotaur. Asteron continues the search on his own. Rose and Echo return to the notice board in front of the Tavern in order to search for the cat as she figures that there must be more information as to where the cat could have gone as that was were the notice was posted. They receive a lead and Rose once again storms away from Asteron as he once again tries to force people to help him on his quest. BD5 Commentary * BD1 **Overall I am pleased with my character. I hope everyone else is as well. I would really like to know more about everyone else's. I think it would help greatly with keeping the group together, and knowing what everyone is capable of is helpful in strategic combat. That said; Mygas seems to be the most interesting out of the other(Yankee) players. * BD2 **Nice job introducing the group here. I felt like this was the most natural and least forced group we have established so far. On the downside, that might lead to a major group schism. I don't think any of us fell "forced" to work together, and as of now we have no real reason to do so. * BD3 **This fight was greatly underwhelming, and frankly boring. I understand what you were trying to do here, but as a first fight I was pretty let down. I, and I assume everyone else, had spent a while making a characters that was exciting to me, and was eager to see how he would perform in a fight. This battle really didn't give us that look. **It also seemed to run very slowly, probably due to everyone's unfamiliarity with their new characters and scramble to come up with some clever way of harming the swarms. I feel like I made my moves pretty quickly, and even Ryan did for once. I'm not sure who slowed things down so much, i feel like it was patrick and (maybe?) ken. **I really liked the way swarms function here, only taking damage from certain kinds of attacks, and being generally impervious to most non magic type attacks, I look forward to fighting more of these in the future. **I disliked having to fight these things at level 1, and I think more disappointingly, by themselves. I know you were unfamiliar with what everyone was capable of doing, but I REALLY feel like these need to be mixed with other "classic" style baddies. That was everyone can feel important. If its just swarms(and the casters have area attacks) then the physical people end up standing around doing nothing. Not fun. If the caster's don't have area attacks, like what happened to us, then the group struggles to hurt them at all. Improving a way to fight enemies can be an interesting break from the normal combat, but we don't need that break as our first fight. **An additional benefit to having some humanoid baddies would have been to give us an option for something to do. We might have found some sort of note or symbol that lead us to some other baddies. Not every fight has to have some plot advancement, but in hindsight, we REALLY could have used a little bit of direction out of this, and maybe it would have helped glue the group together a little bit more. * BD4 **If you were trying to get us into the town more quickly here, and keep the group together, letting me fix the wagon would have been a quick option. I know I rolled poorly, but you could have let me keep trying until I cobbled together an ugly barely working thing that would get us to town. * BD5 **IF YOU READ NOTHING ELSE OUT OF THESE COMMENTS, READ THIS PLEASE: I would really, really like to see a town map on the maptools thing. It would be cool to be able to move our tokens around the town and go places. I think this would really help us feel like we can go to more places in it, and it will help with getting information from towns as well. We will be able to go to different areas of the town, and know what are the bad parts, what are the nice parts, where to go if you need to buy some shady goods, ect. I know this might be a little more work for you, but it would be really cool **I feel like the group is grasping for straws here. I feel like I have a decent direction, but looking for a cat, really? I THINK we were suppose to do the "farmland patrol" mission, but it really seemed like we would be walking around and not seeing anything. I would have done my temple quest first regardless, but most of the options so far seem more like busywork than fun quests. Loot *Munny **40gp - Ontan **40gp - Echo *Letter from City-Watch's shrine. - Asteron